The Winding River
by RiverClan Writers
Summary: A young she-cat finds out that her father has been lying to her all her life. She sets out to find her mother, but what she finds isn't exactly what she had imagined. (I'm bad at summaries, sorry)
1. chapter 1

**Waterfall** **Clan**

 **Leader:**

Oatstar- pale brown tiger tabby tom with darker flecks and green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Featherpelt- silvery-gray she-cat with black splotches and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Whitefang- pure white tom with deep green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Scarpelt- lean black tom with fierce green eyes and large scars throughout his pelt

Redflame- large, russet-colored she-cat with a long tail and sharp golden eyes

 _Apprentice, Dawnpaw_

Duskfeather- muscular dark brown she-cat with sharp golden eyes

Bravethorn- dark brown tiger tabby tom with darker stripes and deep blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Fallenpaw_

Blackface- white tom with a broad, black face and dusky brown eyes

Rainleap- large, fluffy gray-blue tom with stormy gray eyes

 _Apprentice, Ashpaw_

Shiningbright- glossy, dusty-white she-cat with shining blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Honeypaw_

Cloverpatch- sleek silver she-cat with clover green eyes and white paws, a white chest, a white underbelly, and a white tail ring

Dappleleaf- lean dappled she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Icepaw_

Downfall- fluffy stormy gray tom with shining green eyes

Goldenlight- pure golden she-cat with soft brown eyes

 _Apprentice, Tigerpaw_

Sunpool- golden tom with darker splotches and green eyes

Leaffur- pale brown spotted tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Sandstone- tall, muscular, pale ginger tom with darker flecks and muddy brown eyes

Fuzzytail- black and white speckled tabby tom with golden eyes and a bushy tail

 _Apprentice, Tawnypaw_

Spiderclaw- pale gray tom with black socks and dark blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Tigerpaw- white tiger tabby tom with jet black stripes, ears, paws, chest, and dark brown eyes

Honeypaw- lean, golden she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypaw- tawny-colored she-cat with brown eyes

Ashpaw- pale gray tom with black spots and green eyes

Fallenpaw- black tom with pale gray spots and green eyes

Dawnpaw- red she-cat with sharp, honey-gold eyes

Icepaw- white tom with a long, pale gray stripe down his head, back, and tail, and blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Turtledove- Pale brown she-cat with white Bengal spots and green eyes. Expecting Blackface's kits.

Speckleleap- Pale gray she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes. Mother of Scarpelt's kits, Darkkit and Palekit.

Cherryfoot- Plump cream tabby she-cat with reddish splotches and brown eyes. Mother of Sunpool's kits, Brightkit, Berrykit, Spottedkit, and Rosekit.

 **Kits:**

Darkkit- pure black she-kit with blue eyes

Palekit- pale gray tom-kit with black flecks and green eyes

Brightkit- pure golden tom-kit with brown eyes

Berrykit- small cream she-she-kit with golden stripes and green eyes

Spottedkit- large, golden spotted tom-kit with green eyes

Rosekit- red she-kit with brown eyes and golden paws

 **Elders:**

Wolfscar- gray tom with gray patches, green eyes, and a deep scar across his side

Creamfur- mottled cream she-cat with blue eyes

Mistyfern- old, gray she-cat with long fur and green eyes

 **TreetopClan**

 **Leader:**

Larchstar- large Ginger tom with darker flecks and green eyes

 _Apprentice, Redpaw_

 **Deputy:**

Mudstripe- muddy brown tom with a darker stripe that goes from his head to his tail tip and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Lilypetal- pure white she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Palepaw_

 **Warriors:**

Duststorm- dusty white tom with slightly darker stripes and brown eyes

Otterfur- silver she-cat with white tabby spots and blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Poppypaw_

Flywing- black she-cat with dusty white splotches and large amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Shadepaw_

Jaggedbranch- pale brown tom with white stripes and green eyes

Bushtail- gray she-cat with brown splotches, green eyes, and a bushy tail

Needlepine- dark brown she-cat with deep green eyes

 _Apprentice, Mottledpaw_

Flamecloud- fiery amber tom with lighter splotches and blue eyes

Eaglecry- dark ginger tom with white socks and yellow eyes

Crimsonblaze- red tom with a darker red stripe and golden eyes

 _Apprentice, Honeypaw_

Burrfur- mottled golden tom with amber eyes

Blossomberry- cream she-cat with a single red paw and dark blue eyes

Blackpatch- white she-cat with a black patch an her ear and hazel eyes

Leafnose- pale brown she-cat with a lighter speckled nose

 _Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

Blackwater- jet black tom with gray paws and blue eyes

Cricketleap- pale brown tom with long legs and amber eyes

Icefang- white tiger tabby tom with darker stripes, and deep blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw- pale gray tom with green eyes

Redpaw- red tiger tabby tom with blue eyes

Honeypaw- golden she-cat with brown eyes

Mottledpaw- mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Shadepaw- jet black tom with green eyes

Poppypaw- dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Palepaw- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Rabbitfur- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Eaglecry's kits.

Willowleaf- Cream she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes. Mother of Crimsonflame's kits, Hawkkit, Blazekit, Sandkit, and Cherrykit.

 **Kits:**

Hawkkit- red tom-kit with cream flecks and golden eyes

Blazekit- large red she-kit with a darker red stripe and green eyes

Sandkit- cream tom-kit with golden eyes

Cherrykit- cream she-kit with a red stripe and green eyes

 **Elders:**

Goldenpool- golden she-cat with blue-gray eyes

 **MountainClan**

 **Leader:**

Shadedstar- white and black tortoiseshell tom with piercing golden eyes

 **Deputy:**

Shadowststorm- jet black tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Darksoul- stormy gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Stormcloud- stormy gray she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Dogpaw_

Snakeyes- black and brown tom with golden slited eyes

Graypelt- medium gray tom with green eyes

Cinderspark- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ambergaze- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Stonepaw_

Sharpclaw- dusty white tom with green eyes

Bloodcry- red she-cat with amber eyes

Marshpine- brown tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Poolpaw_

Bluestorm- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Brownfur- dusky. brown tom with green eyes and long, shaggy fur

Smokemask- Smokey gray tom with brown eyes

Ferntail- pale gray she-cat with white flecks, green eyes, and a feathered tail

 _Apprentice, Rainpaw_

Tallfire- amber she-cat with green eyes

Sundapple- golden tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

Timbersky- dark brown tom with sky blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Poolpaw- pale gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Dogpaw- dusky brown tom with green eyes

Stonepaw- stone gray tom with golden eyes

Cloudpaw- dusty white she-cat with blue eyes

Rainpaw- dark blue, almost black tom with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Darkspot- Black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Shadedstar's kits, Patchkit, Halfkit, and Splashkit.

Palepatch- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Sharpclaw's kits, Dustkit and Daisykit.

 **Kits:**

Patchkit- black tom-kit with white patches

Halfkit- black tom-kit with blue eyes and a half white, half black face

Splashkit- white and black she-kit with green eyes

Dustkit- dusty white tom-kit with amber eyes

Daisykit- pale gray she-kit with dusty white splotches and brown eyes

 **Elders:**

Whiteyes- black tom with blind white eyes

Spottedleap- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Crowwing- jet black tom with shaggy mottled fur and brown eyes

Ravencloud- black she-cat with green eyes and a very long tail

 **PlainClan**

 **Leader:**

Grassstar- pale gray she-cat with grass-green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Bravebird- pale and medium gray tortoiseshell tom with white socks and gentle hazel eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Lizardtail- dark gray tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Gorsepelt- golden tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Firepaw_

Birdsong- pale brown she-cat with cream streaks and blue eyes

Foxheart- russet-colored tom with black socks, black ears, a white chest, a white paw, a white tail tip, and green eyes

Hollythorn- black she-cat with white paws, a white chest, a white tail tip, and Holly green eyes

Rosepetal- pale ginger she-cat with darker tiger tabby stripes and blue eyes

Honeydrop- golden she-cat with green eyes

Darkpool- medium gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Otterpaw

Oakleap- medium brown tom with amber eyes

Brackenfang- lean ginger tom with green eyes and a scarred muzzle

Ivypelt- large calico she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Harepaw_

Thornpad- dark brown tom with green eyes and rough, scarred pads

Redant- ginger tom with blue eyes and white socks

Whitefox- dusty white tom with pale gray socks, pale gray ears, a pale gray chest, a pale gray tail tip, and blue eyes

Birchbranch- white tom with black flecks and green eyes

 _Apprentice, Streampaw_

Sunshade- golden tom with black splotches and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Streampaw- silver she-cat with green eyes

Otterpaw- fluffy brown she-cat with blue eyes

Harepaw- small, pale brown tom with amber eyes

Firepaw- ginger tom with golden eyes

 **Queens:**

Pricklepine- Dusky brown she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Redant's kit, Burrkit.

Mousetail- Medium brown she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail. Expecting Whitefox's kits.

Daisyleaf- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Mother of Oakleap's kits, Logkit, Barkkit, and Snowkit.

 **Kits:**

Burrkit- large brown tom-kit with amber eyes

Logkit- medium brown tom with blue eyes

Barkkit- medium brown tom-kit with white socks and green eyes

Snowkit- pure white she-kit with amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Sharpleaf- pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Dapplepool- white dappled tom with blue eyes

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Mirage- silver Bengal she-cat with black marble, a silver-blue collar, and silvery blue eyes

Ajax- jet black tom with a white and gray dapple and green eyes

Atlas- silver Bengal tom with black marble, a green collar, and green eyes

Pepsi- dusky brown she-cat with darker flecks, a red collar, and blue eyes

 **A Chapter will be out soon! I promise!**


	2. How It All Began

A gentle breeze blew peacefully through the leaves of newleaf. The stars of Silverpelt cast it's silver light over the tree tops. The blossoms of the new flowers we're turned silver in the dappled moonlight. Some animals still scuffled among the underbrush, the sounds they made echoing through the trees. The chirping of the crickets found it's way across the river.

Within this, however, was a young silver queen. Dangling from her jaws was a tiny kit, mewling in confusion and fear. She was unaware of where her mother was taking her as she was carried along the river and into the trees that lead to twoleg place.

The silver she-cat stopped at the edge of the trees that stopped in an unnatural line. She took in a deep, shaky breath as her hazel eyes we're drawn to her kit. Blue eyes met hazel, one pair scared, and the other, pain.

The queen looked up from her kit, the thought of turning back tugging on her like a badger's claws. It took every ounce of her strength to stay there, instead of fleeing back into the forest she loved. She narrowed her eyes, making sure there were no twolegs or dogs. She heard no barking, and saw no dogs. She also didn't scent or see twolegs, making her relax a little.

She slipped into a hedge that lined a twoleg garden, and looked across the thunderpath to check for monsters. Seeing none, she dashed across and ducked into some underbrush on the other side.

Setting her kit down, she poked her head out, her ears pricked. "Atlas? Atlas, are you there?" she called in a tone just above a whisper.

There was a small creak, and the queen held her breath. "Cloverpatch? What is it?" the tom's voice asked, making Cloverpatch let out her held breath.

"I have something for you to keep.." the silver queen mewed solemnly as the tom appeared before her. She turned back into the underbrush and licked her kit before picking her up and picking her way out and setting the tiny kit down.

"A... Kit?" Atlas mewed, confused.

"Yes. This is our daughter, Morningkit, and I

 _need_ you to take her and raise her by yourself," she pleaded, " _Please_!"

The tom looked astonished at his mate's words and his daughter's tiny mews. He tried to resist, but he just couldn't. "A-alright... I'll take her..." hhe mewed reluctantly.

"Thank you so, _so_ much," the queen mewed, nuzzling her mate and continuing, "take care of her, and make sure she _never_ knows who her mother is, and where she is from, okay? I love you both so very much," she mewed, turning to both of them, showering them both with loving licks before darting off into the trees.

Atlas stared at his kit with love and worry. She was mewing quietly, squirming on the lush ground. With lots of care, he picked the tiny kit up and brought her into his twoleg nest. He padded over to his bed by the fire, which burned a warm amber. He set his kit into the soft bedding, and curled himself around her. After a while, Morningkit's mewing stopped, and Atlas licked her head before closing his eyes, letting the warm darkness settle all around him.

 **Hey guys! Here is the beginning of this long story! Yay! It only took 3 tries! Whoo! Anyway guys, if you didn't like this, please don't just criticize me. I would like nothing but constructive criticism, please! See ya!**


	3. The Encounter

The seasons passed quickly, and soon, Meadowkit, who was now Mirage, was a strong young she-cat at the age of seven moons. She had made a few friends, another kittypet named Pepsi, and a loner named Ajax. The three we're always hanging out in the woods together, hunting, wrestling, or just talking. None of them knew about Mirage's past, but they never really sseemed to care. They never ate their kittypet slop, and instead hunted for their food in the fields, where mice pretty much jumped into their paws, and by the long river where fish leaped out of the water. All was good for the three, who were sunbathing on the smooth stones of the clearing they liked to call "the seasonal paradise". Ajax was crouched next to Pepsi, and Mirage was swiping at some fish in the creek that ran through the small clearing. Once she was finished scooping up the fish, she padded back over to her friends.

"Here," she mewed, tossing them some of the fish.

Pepsi looked over at her with a small smile. "Thanks," she meowed.

"Yeah, thanks Mirage," Ajax meowed, taking a bite of a silvery fish.

"You're welcome! Hey, maybe once we're done we could go explore?" Mirage suggested with a smile.

Her friends smiled and nodded, gulping down the rest of the fish. The trio basked in the sun light once they finished, just to get their energy up. Once they were about to leave, there was a loud rustling in the undergrowth that stoked the three in their tracks. Mirage spun toward the sound to find cats; about four vicious cats staring at her and her companions with teeth bared and claws unsheathed. She stayed calm, though it was hard. She dropped into a threatening crouch, baring her teeth in a vicious snarl with her friends doing the same beside her.

"What are you doing on WaterfallClan territory?!" a silvery-gray-and-black she-cat demanded, her eyes showing no fear.

"It's none of your business," Mirage snarled, her tail lashing threateningly.

The she-cat growled, but realized that she was being too harsh with kittypets, which she assumed to be stupid and worthless.

"Leave," the she-cat growled.

"No."

"Why you little!" the older she-cat cried before leaping at Mirage with a loud battle cry, signaling for the others to fight. In an instant, the small clearing erupted into battle. Mirage dodged and dragged her claws down the she-cat's shoulder. The cat turned on her and leaped onto her, the two tumbling in a furious mass of screeches and fur. Mirage snapped her jaws, meeting with flesh and fur. The older she-cat screeched and raked her claws across Mirage's flank. Mirage hissed in fury and threw the cat off of her, scrambling to her paws, before pinning the cat uneasily, blood dripping from her wounds. She snarled, the blood from a cut on her muzzle trickled down her face and landed on the older cat's cheek. She bit down on the silver she-cat's shoulder, as if telling her to leave before it was her neck clamped in Mirage's jaws.

"WaterfallClan! Back to camp!" the she-cat yowled once Mirage released her grip.

"But Featherstep!" a tom called, stumbling away from Pepsi.

"Now!" she hissed before darting toward the trees. She stopped just at the tree line and spun around to face the three cats. "You got luck," she snorted with contempt, "I'll be back for you especially, kittypet," she hissed before darting after her clanmates.

"Good riddance.." Mirage mumbled warily. "C'mon. Let's get back." She muttered with a flick of her tail. She stalked off through the trees, her lips drawn back in a snarl. Her friends darted after her. They hated it when she wasn't in a good mood.

The three friends trotted back to twoleg place to get fixed up. Mirage kept looking back. Something seemed familiar about those cats, but she just couldn't put her paw on it. With her friends at her sides, she stumbled to her housefolk's nest.

 **Here is chapter two! I know it's kinda cheesy... Sorry... But anyway, another chapter will be out soon.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
